FAQ
Aqui você encontra a resposta para as perguntas frequentes sobre a Fanfic. Da onde se originou a idéia de criar a Fanfic? Muitas fics tem origem de diversas formas. Algumas vezes vem na cabeça na hora. As vezes aparecem por tedio ou por algo inspirou o escritor a fazer ela. Bom, no caso de The King of Cartoons é que antes eu era uma criança cheia de imaginação, um tipo de "anime" passava pela minha cabeça como se cada dia fosse um novo episódio. Porem, ela não tinha um tema "fixo". Um belo dia eu liguei a TV e passou o filme que daria origem a minha Fanfic. O nome do filme é Uma Cilada para Roger Rabbit. Quem assistiu este filme sabe que ele junta os desenhos animados com o mundo real. Chega até mesmo a realizar algo que muitos julgam impossível, Mickey e Pernalonga aparecerem juntos. Então após assistir o filme e tive uma ideia. Que tal juntar a ideia do filme com os tipos de "aventura" que tinham na minha cabeça? Dai surgiu a fanfic The King of Cartoons. Que no caso seria "O Rei dos Desenhos" em inglês. A idéia inicial de TKOC sempre foi o que ele é atualmente? Se formos imaginar um TKOC "Beta", ele teria muita coisa diferente do que conhecemos. O foco não seria somente em Vinix. Seria nos irmãos Vinix e Jessi(Ela está presente na fic atual mas é uma personagem secundaria). Que faziam varias aventuras pelo mundo dos desenhos mantendo segredo sobre isso. Também teve outras coisas como Vinix ser um garoto que ganha poderes mas não é escolhido nem nada e por ai vai. Mesmo com a idéia de Rei dos Desenhos, personagens como Lina teria uma historia diferente do que é apresentado hoje em dia. Por que Vinix é o protagonista? Da onde ele surgiu? Vinix como pode ser um pouco obvio, foi baseado em mim mesmo, com todas as virtudes, sem alguns defeitos(Como a timidez). Eu vejo muitos heróis como uma inspiração de vida para mim, Vinix sou eu colocando essa inspiração em pratica. O que fanfic significa para o autor? Ela não é só um Hobby, pode ter certeza disso. E muito menos um trabalho. O meu maior sonho, é ter uma vida de aventuras como os heróis acabam tendo. E TKOC é uma historia caso esse sonho tivesse se realizado, é a vida que eu gostaria de ter, mas infelizmente não tenho. Qual seria a classificação indicativa da Fanfic? Livre. Sim, qualquer um é capaz de apontar alguma cena na fanfic na qual ela seria mais apropriada para um 12+ ou 16+, mas a fanfic em si eu tenho foco como uma historia com indicação Livre, onde todos podem ler, onde todos podem presenciar essa aventura. Qual a sua inspiração nos outros personagens? Nem todos os personagens originais são inspirados em alguem. Mas dos principais a maioria é. Leo The Best Friend é um dos personagens que muitos se questionam sobre isso, quando eu falo que ele veio do meu amigo Leo Zero F4lk, o artworker da fanfic, a primeira coisa que vem a cabeça de qualquer um é a impossibilidade disso ser verdade, pois o personagem Leo é mais antigo, ele apareceu em 1999, enquanto eu conheci o Zero F4lk lá em 2006 no minimo. Na realidade, foram 2 Leos que foram inspirados na realidade. O primeiro era filho do namorado da minha mãe, ele se chamava Leandro. Tentei arranjar uma forma de diminuir o nome mas Le ou Lea era feminino demais para mim(Não existia Kingdom Hearts na epoca para eu conhecer um personagem masculino chamado Lea). Então foi decidido o nome Leo, mesmo que seja um apelido comum para o nome Leonardo. Este Leo serviu de inspiração até 2008. Leandro se afastou das animações e games, passamos a andar por caminhos diferentes, mas por sorte acabei conhecendo Leo Zero F4lk e este tomou o lugar do anterior, desde então a personalidade do personagem Leo está passando por uma lenta reforma, e pretendo mudar ele um pouco nos remakes das temporadas anteriores. Lina The Angel of Lighté a garota fixa do grupo que entrou em 2002, ela não é inspirada em nenhuma garota real, ela seria a personificação da "garota perfeita" para mim, e por isso, o melhor par para Vinix. Tanto o nome quanto o primeiro foco na historia da personagem veio do anime Saber Marionette(Seja J ou J to X). Em um dos comerciais do canal Locomotion(Atualmente Sony Spin e uns tempos atrás Animax) teve a apresentação de várias personagens femininas e uma delas era Lime(A Marionette protagonista do anime) porem o comercial parecia vir de algum comercial espanhol e a personagem estava com o nome Lima, o nome lembrava muito "Limão" o que era terrivel, mas trocando o M por N ficava Lina, o que achei um nome legal e decidi dar para a personagem. Somente tempos depois eu descobri que Lina era um nome até comum em alguns lugares, e eu achando que era algo original... Vicious The Rival of Hero criado inicialmente como um vilão com os mesmos poderes de Vinix dando um novo desafio para o Heroi e atualmente possui um papel de Rival e Anti-Heroi. Foi inspirado em um antigo colega que morava no mesmo Condomínio que eu, uma raridade em minha cidade pois embora fosse como todos os outros que só pensava em Futebol e etc, foi provavelmente o unico que deu a chance de saber mais sobre o que eu gostava, assim ele também passou a se interessar em animes e Games. Se mudou para outra cidade e parou de ter contato com todo mundo depois que entrou para o exercito. Mas o personagem permanece até hoje firme e forte na historia. Porem, o nome Vicious foi inspirado no personagem do anime Cowboy Bebop. Matt, Pedro, Gabriel, Lucas, Touma, Eitham e Paulo. Conforme o tempo foi passando, fui conseguindo mais amigos na Internet, quando dei a idéia de colocar Matt ou Pedro como personagens na fic, outros amigos começaram a pedir, acabando numa super lotação de novos personagens. Por isso que muitos deles não são personagens fixos do Clube Fusão e aparecem de vez em quando. Muitas outras pessoas pediram, mas no fim, acabaram não aparecendo na fanfic, como exemplos temos um cara chamado Vittor que se tornaria um personagem em Neo Waveporem, devido a sua personalidade irritante, ele foi expulso do meu chat via MSN e acabou que não foi posto na historia. Também temos o caso da Hana M. Matsumoto, a personagem que possui sua propria pagina na Wikia mas nunca apareceu na fanfic, uma das condições de se tornar um personagem na fanfic é ler ela, no caso de Hana, ela não nunca leu, mesmo depois de tempos até chegar em Maximum Impact 2 ela nunca chegou a tentar ler nenhuma temporada, resultando na personagem nunca aparecer na história. Neo Wave e Maximum Impact... Isso é Kof? Isso é na realidade, uma brincadeira. Quando chegou a temporada de 2009, percebi que Vinix já tinha 16 anos e não faltava muito para o garoto ganhar a maioridade. Alem de que conforme o tempo passou minha imaginação foi ficando mais fraca e comecei a ter dificuldade de fazer temporadas anuais. Então tive a idéia de "parar" essa passagem de tempo, portanto eu teria que mudar os nomes anuais por algum outro. Como é bem comum as pessoas compararem o nome The King of Cartoons com The King of Fighters alem é claro das 4 temporadas após 2009 ter em comum, vilões de Kof, decidi usar parte dos nomes desse game. Por que os personagens originais não possuem aparências originais? Bom, inicialmente a fanfic não possuia fotos, musicas, abertura, encerramento... Era só a velha escrita de sempre. Eu sou uma pessoa que não tem o costume de descrever personagens o cenarios com detalhes, e uma foto soluciona isso rapidamente. Mas tenho uma limitação: Eu não sei e não consegui aprender a desenhar. Por isso minha solução foi exatamente usar aparencias já existentes, por isso Vinix tem a aparencia do Red, Vicious do Ruby, Leo do Green, Matt do Gold, Paulo do Hazama, Lina da Hinagiku e por ai vai... Algumas pessoas questionam isso, pois em um mundo dos desenhos onde os personagens existem isso deveria influenciar. Bom... Usar aparencia dos personagens de Pokémon Special/Adventures não influencia realmente afinal, o Mundo dos Desenhos em TKOC tem os personagens do anime. Red e Ash não podem co-existir já que um é contraparte do outro, portanto, a aparenc do Red está totalmente disponivel para Vinix. Mas no caso de Hinagiku que realmente é personagem de um anime, isso tem uma certa influencia, foi dai que veio a idéia do Mundo dos Mangás, um mundo intocavel, sem influencias externas, onde Hinagiku é a Hinagiku e não outra, enquanto o Mundo dos Desenhos é realmente o mundo das animações mas o que visto no Mundo Real não é algo 100% preciso então coisas diferentes podem acontecer, assim como Lina tem certos Backgrounds parecidos com a da Hinagiku mas com varias outras coisas diferentes. Por que ausência de personagens americanos? Você pode ter lido a fic e acaba contando nos dedos os personagens americanos que dão a cara na historia: Mickey, Pernalonga e Dexter. Bom, eu poderia dizer que isso é só impressão, pois em temporadas mais antigas, tinhamos realmente a presença de personagens americanos a todo momento. Mas realmente com o tempo eles passaram a aparecer cada vez menos, bom, existem diversos motivos para isso. Primeiro é que realmente o numero de animes que eu assisto é maior que qualquer outra animação, então temos uma presença maior de personagens de anime. Segundo é que a região onde se passa boa parte da história é de fato no Japão, um lugar não muito longe de casa de boa parte do Clube Fusão e onde Lina pode ter sua vida Japonêsa tranquila já que o Clube é a unica casa dela enquanto ela tiver amnesia. Terceiro é talvez a incompatibilidade do Vinix com o jeito que alguns heróis americanos levam com o seu trabalho. Um exemplo disso é a Liga da Justiça. Porque Vinix nunca pensou em participar do grupo deles? Simples, o Rei dos Desenhos desenvlve suas habilidades principalmente na adrenalina e emoção dos acontecimentos. O sentimento que ele tem em estar vivendo tal aventura, a visão dele de ver aquilo como uma fantasia se tornando real e gostar disso, o faz ter o comportamento de gostar de tudo aquilo, de ser mais descontraido, ele sabe que tudo das vidas que estão em jogo, mas não pode apagar o sentimento de ter saido do Mundo Real. Quando vemos a Liga da Justiça, nós vemos heróis tratando aquilo como algo sério, aquilo não é uma brincadeira, cada salvar o mundo'''acaba sendo tratado como uma missão quase militar, claro, temos o Flash como alguem está se divertindo mas a todo momento vê alguem puxando a orelha dele. Também a visão da Liga em não deixar crianças participarem daquilo(Embora isso se contradiza com o Captão Marvel). E por ultimo, a prevenção. Algo que me chamou a atenção um dia quando eu estava assistindo '''Young Justice é que quando uma nave de outro planeta está se aproximando da Terra, a Liga já estava preparada para manter contato para saber quem era e o que queriam, e não o deixaria passar sem que respondesse. Ou seja, algo como o ataque Saiyajin que inicia com uma entrada silenciosa caindo na Terra e só depois começa a chamar a atenção de todas, não poderia acontecer com um monte de heróis já impedindo isso desde o espaço. Em TKOC então, tento colocar como se eles estivessem de olhos somente daquele lado do mundo, enquanto no oriente, as coisas são menos preocupantes com a eliminação rapida dos inimigos já na Terra. A idade do Vinix não corresponde ao ano que ele se encontra. Acontece que Vinix nasceu em Dezembro, por isso é normal ele ter a idade 1 ano mais nova do que ele iria ter. Como seu aniversario é em Dezembro e normalmente essa época se passa fim de temporada ou MovieFics, ele sempre terá a idade mais nova na maioria dos capítulos. Tantas garotas atrás de Vinix! Virou Harém? Em primeiro lugar eu não sou fã de Harém e sempre odiei animes desse tipo de tão ridículo que são as situações. Principalmente com as garotas sendo conquistados por motivos tão fúteis como um cara ver sem querer a calcinha delas, e o pior que o cara sempre tem a "má sorte"(Ou sorte, depende do ponto de vista) de conseguir de alguma forma pegar todas as garotas em um momento constrangedor e mesmo assim conquista elas por um motivo tão superficial. Na realidade, a base que eu uso para isso é algo bem diferente. Já devem ter ouvido falar de histórias com Cavaleiros ou Homens Aventureiros no maior estilo Indiana Jones que nunca permanecem em um mesmo lugar ao mesmo tempo, vive viajando pelo mundo e conquistando corações por onde passa. É meio que isso que eu quero que o Vinix passe... Meu intuito não é fazer um exercito de garotas caírem em cima dela por motivo nenhum e brigarem entre si pra ver quem fica com ele. Nada disso... Eu quero que Vinix, como um aventureiro, sempre acabe conhecendo pessoas, pessoas que se impressionam com seus feitos e no meio disso, naturalmente, uma garota acabe gostando dele, de uma maneira... "particular", sem que esteja em um ambiente onde um monte de outras garotas também estão presentes ali. É por isso que se Vinix conquista em uma garota, é em um lugar distante de onde ele conheceu a anterior e sem que qualquer outra interfira nisso, mas é claro que nosso herói não faz isso de propósito e de maneira algum tem a intenção de ter um relacionamento sem que seja sério com uma única garota, por isso que por mais que ele conquiste corações por onde ele passe, ele não vai corresponder da mesma maneira. Mas admito que isso saiu fora de controle principalmente em Neo Wave e Maximum Impact onde tudo parecia muito mais um Harem do que corações diferentes conquistados em particular no decorrer de diversas aventuras. Embora eu tive que juntar tantas garotas no mesmo ambiente justamente para que a trama da escolha de garota pudesse acontecer, não daria certo se estivessem em lugares separados. Até mesmo os diversos Queen Mode ocorrem na ausência de qualquer outra garota. Hoje em dia tento "amenizar" isso, pois TKOC não é uma historia de harem. Tenhos vários planos para tentar mudar o rumo das coisas, uma delas foi exatamente Vinix ter escolhido uma das garotas, mas tem muito mais pela frente. Certos Desenhos americanos/animes/games não batem cronologicamente. Muitas historias tiveram que ser adaptadas em TKOC para se passarem em um mesmo ano, pois não queria limitar TKOC. Queria usar o máximo de historias que eu puder. Por isso temos historias que normalmente que se passariam em um ambiente atual e historias que se passariam em um ambiente futurístico coexistindo. Várias linhas de tempo foram refeitas para que Vinix pudesse vivenciar a maioria delas. Se nem Androide 17 e 18 puderam virar humanos com as esferas, como Vinix conseguiu isso com a Lina? As regras das esferas diz que se o androide/robô tiver um poder que ultrapasse o de Shen Long, ou melhor, o de Kami-Sama, ele não pode transformar em humano(Embora, a falha em fazer isso com 17 e 18 pode ser pelo fato do desejo não ter sido feito com eles de acordo, dando a brecha para qualquer maquina que queira realmente ser um humano tenha essa possibilidade). No caso de Lina o poder dela em 2002 não era muito grande, e suas habilidades eram apenas ela aproveitando a vantagem de ser uma maquina como sua Super Força por exemplo, o que é grande é o poder oculto de Lina, mas o poder em si que ela manifesta normalmente naquela temporada era até pequeno. Live Actions Acho que muita gente fica curioso se poderia ter mais Live Actions na história, visto que tivemos Tron e Piratas do Caribe em The King of Cartoons 2007. A resposta é: Muito dificilmente. A Fanfic se trata exatamente de animações seja elas de TV, Games, 2D, 3D e raramente Comics e Mangás que não possuem uma animação na TV. Colocar filmes Live Actions por exemplo... Poderia fugir muito da propostas. O Mundo dos Desenhos não foi feito para toda e qualquer história Fictícia... De maneira alguma eu colocaria uma novela ali, por exemplo. Eu sou muito fã de Power Rangers e atualmente estou ficando fã de Kamen Rider também. Porem, sempre coloco em minha cabeça que não devo introduzir essas séries na fanfic... Misturaria tudo e estragaria a imagem do Mundo dos Desenhos que eu criei. No máximo, pode esperar somente citações e referencias dentro da história, já que Vinix é do Mundo Real e ele pode conhecer tais séries de TV. Piratas do Caribe e Tron entraram somente porque foram colocados dentro da trama de Kingdom Hearts, em outras palavras, foram transformadas em "exceções". Tron Legacy por exemplo, fez sua aparição em Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, então sim, ele pode entrar como exceção também, porem, eu costumo limitar esses Live Actions somente na trama que eles apareceram. Ou seja, dificilmente teremos Piratas do Caribe de novo alem de sua aparição em Kingdom Hearts 2/The King of Cartoons 2007. Caso ele venha a aparecer em um jogo de Kingdom Hearts que a fanfic for se focar, sim, ai podemos esperar por sua volta, mas nada além disso. Existe algo que não combine com TKOC? Bom, de fato por ser um Mega Crossover, está sujeito a ter vários conteúdos variados na história, mas ele é obviamente uma história puxada para a ação e aventura. Claro que como uma fanfic que eu defendo como conteúdo "L"(Livre), certas coisas não podem se encontrar em seu conteúdo... Mas tirando isso, se eu tivesse que escolher algo especifico... Eu diria que o que jamais combinaria com a fanfic é o Realismo. Realismo é simplesmente a total inversão do espírito e natureza que a fanfic (seja qual temporada, arco ou Spin-Off for) carrega. É por isso que quando um personagem, naturalmente, solta um comentário realista nua e crua, isso é imediatamente "cortado" por um comentário mais positivo de algum personagem, normalmente o próprio Vinix. Eu diria que, a partir do momento que um Rei dos Desenhos sai do Mundo Real e passa pelo portal para ir ao Mundo dos Desenhos, ele está deixando todo o realismo de sua vida para traz. TKOC sempre dará prioridade a situação fantasiosa, inimagináveis por mais que isso possa não ser muito convincente nos olhos das pessoas. Por que dos três finais de Shaman King, o do anime é escolhido para a fanfic? Bom, existem dois motivos para isso. O primeiro é óbvio, eu conheci Shaman King pelo anime e portanto quando o coloquei na fanfic eu só conhecia aquele final. O segundo motivo, que também é o motivo pelo qual eu não mudei o "rumo" dentro da fanfic depois é que eu classificaria os finais da seguinte forma ao estilo RPG: - Final do Anime = Normal Ending - Primeiro final do Mangá = WTF Ending - Segundo final do Mangá = Bad Ending O final do anime é o mais próximo de um "Good Ending" na minha visão. Apesar de ser um tanto em aberto em relação a que fim deu Hao Asakura e o vencedor da luta dos Shamans. O primeiro final do Mangá é sem comentários... Típico final qualquer de uma história que foi cancelada antes da hora. E o segundo final do Mangá é provável que as pessoas me questionem o por que de eu não ver ele como um "Good Ending". Bom, se pegarmos o fato de Chocolove ter sido preso e Hao Asakura ter se tornado o Shaman King... Isso é um "Bad Ending" se comparado a situação do final do Anime. Mas a forçação de barra de casar Tao Ren e Jeanne "do nada" torna o Bad Ending um "Worst Bad Ending Ever". A verdade é que eu não costumo aceitar bem epílogos, eles costumam dar aos personagens, rumos inesperados e que muitas vezes podem decepcionar. Eu acabo tendo a mesma opinião negativa com o final de Digimon Adventure 02 e Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Por que o Batman não tem superpoderes em um mundo como esse? Essa é engraçada... Muita gente tem um consenso que se o Batman vivesse em um mundo onde é relativamente fácil adquirir poderes (Por exemplo... Simplesmente desenvolver o uso de Ki), ele com certeza teria poderes também. Mas acho que subestimam demais o universo da DC. Ali, também é, um mundo relativamente fácil de se adquirir poderes. Isso inclusive foi abordado em uma das edições da era Rebirth do Batman. Gotham Girl questiona o Batman do porque ele não ir atrás de adquirir poderes se naquele mundo há infinitos meios de se conseguir isso. Batman simplesmente responde que ele não tenta adquirir poderes porque ele simplesmente não precisa. Uma resposta simples, mas acho que se encaixa com o personagem. Eu realmente acredito que o Batman é orgulhoso o suficiente para ser, a essa altura, um herói sem super poderes por decisão própria. E isso seria verdade mesmo no universo de TKOC. Talvez se o Batman conseguisse super poderes (Ao menos permanentemente), ele talvez chegaria a conclusão de que por todos esses anos, ele não foi o herói que Gotham precisava... E ele definitivamente não quer isso. Se manter como ele é e sempre foi, sustenta suas decisões por todos esses anos. Por que escolheu o sexo feminino para Frisk e Chara de Undertale? Por que um monte de amigo meu, não para de ficar me shipa... Digo... Quando Undertale foi apresentado pra mim, Frisk foi descrita como uma "garota", somente depois eu descobri que o sexo é ambíguo. Claro, isso foi MUITO antes de eu planejar o especial de aniversário da fanfic. Porém, a primeira vez que eu vi o Gameplay do jogo, foi com a tradução em Português que descreve Frisk com palavras femininas. Além de que Frisk REALMENTE se parece com a Dora a Aventureira. Some isso com o fato de que a maioria dos vídeos e fanarts de Frisk e Chara são predominantemente femininos. Já devem imaginar que isso acabou sendo a imagem mais forte pra mim das duas personagens. Alguns personagens originais na realidade são personagens já existentes mas com outro nome/algumas mudanças na história. Não seria mais fácil apenas dizer que é o próprio personagem famoso? Sei que pode soar preguiçoso, mas não é... Eu tenho total capacidade de criar um personagem 100% novo (Menos a aparência, claro). O ponto é... As vezes eu quero colocar um personagem dentro da história e os personagens ligado a ele também. Mas muitas vezes eu acabo tendo ideias que podem acrescentar algo de original a fanfic mas para isso eu preciso mudar certas características desses personagens. Se eu mudei muita parte essencial da história desses personagens... Tecnicamente... Eles já não são mais o mesmo personagem, certo? É por isso que há muitos personagens de outras franquias que são praticamente a mesma coisa de seus personagens originais, mas apenas com nomes diferentes (Tem muito disso em TKOC Pendulum). Ou personagens com a mesma aparência e nome do personagem original, mas é considerado um personagem "próprio" da fanfic apenas por ter certas coisas diferentes em sua história. Temos como exemplo Mahoney Catalucia. Seu nome, sua aparência, sua personalidade e boa porcentagem da sua história é simplesmente a mesma coisa da Mahoney/Spella do crossover entre Professor Layton e Ace Attorney. Só que certos pontos importantes da sua história foram radicalmente mudados para outro rumo, ao ponto de que ela é "outra" personagem, mesmo tendo todos os outros pontos ainda em comum com a Mahoney original. É por isso que esse tipo de personagem é considerado um "personagem original da fanfic" ao invés de um personagem famoso na história como Goku ou Superman. Categoria:Informações